Problem: Umaima just found beautiful yarn for 5 percent off at her favorite yarn store. She can make 1 scarf from $\frac{4}{5}$ of a ball of yarn. If Umaima buys 16 balls of yarn, how many scarves can she make?
Explanation: We can divide the balls of yarn (16) by the yarn needed per scarf ( $\frac{4}{5}$ of a ball) to find out how many scarves Umaima can make. $ \dfrac{{16 \text{ balls of yarn}}} {{\dfrac{4}{5} \text{ ball per scarf}}} = {\text{ number of scarves}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal. The reciprocal of ${\dfrac{4}{5} \text{ ball per scarf}}$ is ${\dfrac{5}{4} \text{ scarves per ball}}$ $ {16\text{ balls of yarn}} \times {\dfrac{5}{4} \text{ scarves per ball}} = {\text{ number of scarves}} $ ${\dfrac{80}{4}\text{ scarves}} = 20\text{ scarves}$ Umaima can make 20 scarves.